In general, when a person has an external wound or has an operation that artificially opens his/her suturing body to treat a disease, the wound or the open part is finished by suture in the last step of treating the wound or the open part.
Various suturing devices for mechanical suturing have been developed and used and representative examples are as follows.
A surgical suture device has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1017954, in which first, second and third modules 100, 200, and 300 each having a suturing needle for stitching an operated part at the end, a clamp for holding a suture of the suturing needle, and a clamp and a cutter for holding and cutting the suture of the suturing needle are controlled rotated in the up-down direction and tilted in the front-rear and left-right directions to change the position.
A suturing device has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1026142, which includes: a suturing body that a user can hold by a hand; a suturing needle guide handle coupled to the suturing body; a suturing needle trigger handle coupled to the suturing body; a first arm connected to the suturing needle guide handle; a second arm connected to the suturing needle guide handle and the suturing needle trigger handle; first and second rack and pinions respectively connected to the first and second arms; a rotary suturing needle guide coaxially rotatably connected to the pinion of the first rack and pinion; a suturing needle trigger coaxially rotatably connected to the pinion of the second rack and pinion; a fixed suturing needle guide fixed to the suturing body; and a suturing needle-fixing spring disposed in the fixed suturing needle guide.
A suturing device has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1153306, which includes: a suturing body; an operation unit disposed at a side of the suturing body, having a suturing needle therein, suturing a portion to be sutured by pressing the portion through primary rotation and pushing the suturing needle through the portion through secondary rotation; and an actuator disposed at another side of the suturing body to sequentially implement the pressing and the suturing of the operation unit.